Digital Fortress
Digital Fortress is Dan Brown's first novel, released in 1998. The novel centers around Susan Fletcher, a head cryptographer, who fights a powerful computer worm that intends on releasing the government's data to the world. Plot When the United States National Security Agency's code-breaking supercomputer (TRANSLTR) encounters a new and complex code—''Digital Fortress''—that it cannot break, Commander Trevor Strathmore calls in Susan Fletcher, their head cryptographer, to crack it. She discovers that it was written by Ensei Tankado, a former NSA employee who became displeased with the NSA's intrusion into people's private lives. Tankado intends to auction the code's algorithm on his website and have his partner, "NDAKOTA", release it for free if he dies. Essentially holding the NSA hostage, the agency is determined to stop Digital Fortress from becoming a threat to national security. When Tankado does indeed die in Seville, of what appears to be a heart attack, Strathmore asks David Becker (Susan's fiancé) to travel to Seville and recover a ring that Tankado was wearing when he died. The ring is suspected to have the code that unlocks Digital Fortress. However, Becker soon discovers that Tankado gave the ring away immediately before his death. Each person he questions in the search for the ring is murdered by Hulohot, a mysterious assassin. Meanwhile, telephone calls between "North Dakota" and Numataka (chairman of a large computer company in Tokyo) reveal that North Dakota hired Hulohot to kill Tankado in order to gain access to the passcode on his ring and speed up the release of the algorithm. At the NSA, Fletcher's investigation leads her to believe that Greg Hale, a fellow NSA employee, is North Dakota. Phil Chartrukian, an NSA technician who is unaware of the Digital Fortress code breaking failure and believes Digital Fortress to be a virus, conducts his own investigation into whether Strathmore allowed Digital Fortress to bypass Gauntlet (NSA's virus/worm filter). However, Chartrukian is murdered in the sub-levels of TRANSLTR by an unknown assailant. Since Hale and Strathmore were both in the sub-levels, Fletcher assumes that Hale is the killer; however, Hale claims that he witnessed Strathmore killing Chartrukian. Chartrukian's death by falling off a balcony also damages TRANSLTR's cooling system. SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hale holds Fletcher and Strathmore hostage to prevent himself from being arrested for the murder. It is then that Hale explains that the e-mail he supposedly "received" from Tankado was actually in his inbox because he was snooping on Strathmore, who was also watching Tankado's e-mail account. After the encounter, Hale's name is cleared when Fletcher discovers through a tracer that North Dakota and Ensei Tankado are actually the same person, as "NDAKOTA" is an anagram of "Tankado". Strathmore's role as the primary antagonist is revealed when Strathmore fatally shoots Hale, and arranges it to appear as a suicide. Susan later discovers through Strathmore's pager that he is the one who hired Hulohot. Becker later kills Hulohot in a violent confrontation. Chapters told from Strathmore's perspective reveal his motives. By hiring Hulohot to kill Tankado, having Becker recover his ring, and at the same time arranging for Hulohot to kill him, would help facilitate a romantic relationship with Fletcher, regaining his lost honor, and enable him to unlock Digital Fortress. By making phone calls to Numataka impersonating as "North Dakota", he thought he could partner with Numataka Corporation to make a Digital Fortress chip equipped with his own backdoor Trojan so that the NSA can spy on every computer equipped with these chips. However, Strathmore was unaware that Digital Fortress is actually a computer worm once unlocked, "eating away" at the NSA databank's security and allowing "any third-grader with a modem" to look at government secrets. When TRANSLTR overheats, Strathmore commits suicide by standing next to the machine as it explodes. The worm eventually gets into the database, but soon after Fletcher figures out the password, and is able to terminate the worm before hackers can get any significant data. The NSA allows Becker to return to the United States, reuniting him with Fletcher. At last it is revealed that Numataka is Ensei Tankado's father. Numataka left Tankado the day he was born since Tankado was a deformed child. Characters *'Ensei Tankado|]]Ensei Tankado' - Ex-NSA employee turned traitor *'Susan Fletcher' - Head Cryptographer *'David Becker' - Susan Fletcher's Fiancé *'Commander Strathmore' - Head of the Cryptography Department ('Crypto') and Deputy Director of the NSA *[[John|'John ']]- Security Guard at NSA *'North Dakota (aka NDAKOTA )' - A fictional accomplice of Ensei Tankado *[[Phil Chartrukian|'Phil Chartrukian ']]- chief systec at NSA *'Tokugen Numataka ' *'Pierre Cloucharde' *'Greg Hale' - An employee of 'Crypto' *'Senor Roldan' *'Hulohot' - An NSA assasain (Wearing wire-rim glasses) *[[Manuel|'Manuel']] *[[Hans Huber|'Hans Huber']] *[[Rocio Eva Granada|'Rocio Eva Granada' ]] *[[Chad Brinkerhoff|'Chad Brinkerhoff' ]] *'Midge Milken' - Head of NSA internal security *[[Jabba|'Jabba']] *[[Two-Tone|'Two-Tone' ]] *[[Megan|'Megan' ]] *'Leland Fontaine' - Director of the NSA *[[Soshi Kuta|'Soshi Kuta']] *[[Rafael de la Maza|'Rafael' de la Maza ]] *'Agent Coliander' *'Agent Smith' Synopsis When the United States National Security Agency's code-breaking machine (TRANSLTR) encounters a new and complex code—''Digital Fortress''—that it cannot break, Commander Trevor Strathmore calls in Susan Fletcher, their head cryptographer to crack it. She discovers that it was written by Ensei Tankado, a former NSA employee who became displeased with the NSA's intrusion into people's private lives. Tankado intends to auction the code's algorithm on his website and have his partner, "NDAKOTA", release it for free if he dies. Essentially holding the NSA hostage, the agency is determined to stop Digital Fortress from becoming a threat to national security. When Tankado does indeed die in Seville, Spain, of what appears to be a heart attack, Strathmore asks David Becker (Susan's fiancee) to travel to Seville and recover a ring that Tankado was wearing when he died. The ring is suspected to have the code that unlocks Digital Fortress. However, Becker soon discovers that Tankado gave the ring away immediately before his death. Each person he questions in the search for the ring is murdered by Hulohot, a mysterious assassin. Meanwhile, telephone calls between "North Dakota" and Numataka (chairman of a large computer company in Tokyo, Japan) reveal that North Dakota hired Hulohot to kill Tankado in order to gain access to the passcode on his ring and speed up the release of the algorithm. At the NSA, Fletcher's investigation leads her to believe that Greg Hale, a fellow NSA employee, is North Dakota. Phil Chartrukian, an NSA technician who is unaware of the Digital Fortress code breaking failure and believes Digital Fortress to be a virus, conducts his own investigation into whether Strathmore allowed Digital Fortress to bypass Gauntlet (NSA's virus/worm filter). However, Chartrukian is murdered in the sub-levels of TRANSLTR by an unknown assailant. Since Hale and Strathmore were both in the sub-levels, Fletcher assumes that Hale is the killer; however, Hale claims that he witnessed Strathmore killing Chartrukian. Chartrukian's death by falling off a balcony also damages TRANSLTR's cooling system. Hale holds Fletcher and Strathmore hostage to prevent himself from being arrested for the murder. It is then that Hale explains that the e-mail he supposedly "received" from Tankado was actually in his inbox because he was snooping on Strathmore, who was also watching Tankado's e-mail account. After the encounter, Hale's name is cleared when Fletcher discovers through a tracer that North Dakota and Ensei Tankado are actually the same person, as "NDAKOTA" is an anagram of "Tankado". Strathmore's role as the primary antagonist is revealed when Strathmore fatally shoots Hale, and arranges it to appear as a suicide. Susan later discovers through Strathmore's pager that he is the one who hired Hulohot. Becker later kills Hulohot in a violent confrontation. Chapters told from Strathmore's perspective reveal his motives. By hiring Hulohot to kill Tankado, having Becker recover his ring, and having Hulohot kill him, would help facilitate a romantic relationship with Fletcher, regaining his lost honor, and enable him to unlock Digital Fortress. By making phone calls to Numataka impersonating as "North Dakota", he thought he could partner with Numataka Corporation to make a Digital Fortress chip equipped with his own backdoor Trojan so that the NSA can spy on every computer equipped with these chips. However, Strathmore didn't know that Digital Fortress is actually a computer worm once unlocked, "eating away" at the NSA databank's security and allowing "any third-grader with a modem" to look at government secrets. When TRANSLTR overheats, Strathmore commits suicide by standing next to the machine as it explodes. The worm eventually gets into the database, but soon after Fletcher figures out the password, and is able to terminate the worm before hackers can get any data. The NSA allows Becker to return to the United States, reuniting him with Fletcher. At last it is revealed that Numataka is Ensei Tankado's father. Numataka left Tankado the day he was born since Tankado was a deformed child. Translation Digital Fortress has been widely translated: * Arabic as الحصن الرقمي, ISBN 9953299129, 2005, Arab Scientific Publishers * Dutch as Het Juvenalis Dilemma, ISBN 9789024553020 * Korean as 디지털 포트리스 * German as Diabolus, ISBN 978-3785721940 * Brazilian portuguese as Fortaleza Digital, ISBN 972-25-1469-5 * Indonesian as Benteng Digital, ISBN 9791600910 * Turkish as Dijital Kale, ISBN 978-975-21-1165-3 * Danish as Tankados Kode * Hebrew as שם הצופן: מבצר דיגיטלי * Slovak as Digitálna pevnosť, ISBN 80-7145-9917 * Bulgarian as Цифрова крепост, ISBN 978-954-584-0173 * Hungarian as Digitális erőd, ISBN 978-963-689-3460 * Slovenian as Digitalna Trdnjava de:Diabolus Category:Books